


Para la Eternidad

by usudamit



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Rush (2013)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dispara”<br/>Como si una simple bala pudiera intentar detener su corazón, sin importar cuantas veces haya hecho el intento por acabar con todo rastro vital que le formaba. Pero no podía, porque la razón de su cobardía tenía nombre y apellido.<br/>Quizás pesaba más el hecho de vivir en un mundo donde él tenía los días contados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para la Eternidad

**Author's Note:**

> A petición de un anon por tumblr, ha nacido esto. Aunque también saque algo de inspiración del maravilloso soundtrack de Only Lovers Left Alive. Si tienen tiempo de ver la película, por favor aprecien lo sublime de la música. Lo que utilicé fue la versión para la película de [Funnel of Love de Wanda Jackson](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjd7XDBOoDU).

_“Dispara”_

Como si una simple bala pudiera intentar detener su corazón, sin importar cuantas veces haya hecho el intento por acabar con todo rastro vital que le formaba. Cientos de años sobre la tierra y ese sabor amargo de día vivido, de momento pasado, de vidas que vienen y van. Pero sobre todo, vidas que se cruzaron en su camino. Una serie de imágenes acompañadas de melodías pasadas, cosas con las que Adam ya no podía cargar, más aún, el pecho sobre su pecho donde estaba cargada la boca de la pistola. Sin lágrimas que caer y la respiración calmada, aunque llevaba más de una hora en la misma posición, sabía que el valor aún no era suficiente. Quizás algo de esperanza quedaba (como Eva le suele enseñar) o simplemente, alguien no le dejaba jalar el gatillo.

La vista a la puerta de su  habitación y lo primero que logra distinguir es el humo del cigarro que ya comenzaba a llenar el espacio. La mirada seria de James le estremecía por completo, mientras este, intentaba mantenerse firme después de la serie de vasos y vasos de alcohol que había ingerido durante el día o quizás, el festín de otras cosas que ya se encontraban maquinando en su organismo.

_“Estamos enfermos”_

El motivo de su cobardía estaba ahí. Lentamente Adam sacó el arma de su pecho y su mirada bajo con esta hasta que la impresión por el acercamiento de James lo dejó espantado, quizás por primera vez en su vida. Y es que este no tardó demasiado en arrebatarle el pequeña revólver y luego de asegurarse que tuviera una bala, apuntó directo a la frente de Adam. Cargó el pulgar en el gatillo y mordió el filtro del cigarro entre sus labios, estaba enojado. Tanto que provocaba un cambio en el ambiente, un aire pesado y Adam lo demostraba con su respiración agitada, pero no tanto como la de James.

—Si tanto quieres morir, ¡adelante! ¡Muere de una puta vez, maldito!— su mano no temblaba y Adam solo lograba mirarle con una calma fingida.  
—Basta James— con la mano empujó el arma de su frente, pero la fuerza de James le hizo acabar tendido en la cama y con este sobre él, apuntando directamente su sien derecha.  
—Acabemos con esto Adam… Si quieres desperdiciar todos tus años de esta forma, yo te ayudaré perra chupasangre— una risa cínica y la mirada sorprendida de Adam.

El pulso acelerado, la respiración de ambos chocando mientras James solo cargaba más la boca del revólver en la cabeza de Adam. No había palabras que pudieran quebrar el ambiente, hasta que James movió su mano donde empuñaba el arma. Esta vez ya no se encontraba en su sien, si no que la boquilla estaba bajando por su cuello siendo cargada en la manzanilla. La otra mano de James ya se encontraba trabajando en la camisa de Adam, la cual ya estaba a medio abrir y el metal siguió bajando por su pecho. El ambiente tomó otro curso, la respiración de Adam se volvió un poco más ligera, aunque con el nerviosismo latente porque el dedo de James seguía en el gatillo. Pero eso no le impedía sentir un cierto calor mientras su abdomen quedaba expuesto al otro. Le encantaba, eso no lo podía negar.

_“Basta”_ fue todo lo que lograba murmurar, mientras James jugueteaba con sus tetillas, rozando la boquilla por el contorno de estas haciendo que se endurecieran. Quizás estaba loco para comenzar el calor de esta forma, pero el nerviosismo mezclado con el juego de Hunt ya estaba haciendo despertar aquello que les mantenían unidos. James fue bajando y cuando metió una parte del arma bajo los pantalones de Adam, le fue suficiente para sobresaltarse, tomar la mano del otro y en un rápido movimiento le levantó la mano dejando escapar la bala que se encontraba cargada. Un disparo al aire que creó enseguida la tensión entre ambos.

—¡Estás loco! —Adam le intentaba quitar de encima, pero el otro continuaba resistiéndose mientras arrojaba el arma al otro extremo del cuarto.  
—¡Tú estás loco, maldito suicida! No es primera vez que sales con esto—apoyo las manos en el cuello de Adam—Si tanto quieres morir e ir al infierno, hazlo maldito, ¡Hazlo! ¿O acaso eres muy cobarde?  
—N-No—susurró apenas—N-No puedo ir al infierno aún, sabiendo que tú no estás ahí.

Silencio, silencio entre ambos el cual dio espacio para que las miradas hicieran desaparecer toda angustia o miedo del momento. No necesitaban demasiado para entenderse, no lo sabían bien, como podían estar juntos.

_“Estoy enfermo por ti”_ decía Adam mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del otro, _“soy adicto a ti”_ y sus labios se juntaron. Un beso tras otro, todos los que eran necesarios para que el calor los rodeara, aunque James ya había adelantado un poco de esto. Pero no era suficiente para comenzar a alimentarse de Adam, hambriento se acercaba a su cuello y lo mordía a ratos, succionaba su piel dejando todas las marcas necesarias en esa nívea piel. Necesitaba marcar lo que era suyo, aquel cuerpo que se había convertido en su perdición. Aquel placer que ninguna mujer le pudo otorgar, todo eso acompañaba a Adam.

La ropa de ambos quedó fuera, James se centraba en cada parte del cuerpo de Adam, como si fuera la primera vez que le descubriera. Bajaba por su pecho, mordisqueaba sus tetillas, remarcaba con la lengua cada terminación de su abdomen, subía a su cuello y terminaba recorriendo su boca con la lengua. Una delicia sin importar lo que Adam era. Mientras este, solo disfrutaba las caricias de su compañero y su entrepierna lo demostraba. Algo torpe movía las caderas para que ambas erecciones se rozaran una y otra vez. Para que su calor le llenara poco a poco hasta que James se preparaba entre piernas y dando largos jadeos lo penetraba. Una oleada de placer superior a la que le producía la sangre entre sus labios, mucho mayor y que iba subiendo a medida que Hunt comenzaba con estocadas cortas, pero profundas. Llegando hasta el punto más profundo de Adam, haciendo que este gimiera como si no lo hubiese hecho hace siglos. Abraza sus caderas con las piernas y le acompaña en el vaivén, gimotea por su oreja y James responde con más estocadas hasta que acaba en su interior. Tiembla por completo y se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo del otro, el cual aún no termina de relajarse.

Adam toma su rostro, lame sus labios y le besa. James corresponde con una leve sonrisa, no puede resistirse a su pequeño vampiro, mucho menos a cada caricia infantil de este. _“Quizás sí, estamos enfermos”_ y enciende un cigarrillo mientras el otro se acomoda a su lado, mirando atento cada acción. Aunque en un descuido por parte de James, le permitió a Adam quitarle el cigarro y de paso, le dio una profunda calada. Soltó una risa y exhaló el humo a un costado.

—Ya no los hacen como antes—lo regresó a los labios del otro y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.  
—Por eso, los pequeños chupasangre no deben tomarlos. Idiota—dio otra calada y se apegó más al cuerpo de Adam—¿Qué harás sin mi?

Adam suspiró, la pregunta dolía y el hecho de que James no estaría toda la vida con él, le daba motivos  para volver a empuñar el arma. Ignorando su vida, ignorando a Eva; James era especial, diferente a cualquier otro humano que hubiese pasado por su vida.

—Cerraré los ojos y te recordaré, del recuerdo vivo. Y los tuyos estarán frescos por toda la eternidad.  
—Seguro harás canciones en mi memoria, como el marica melancólico que eres— lo abrazó con fuerza mientras reía.

El cigarrillo entre sus dedos ya había desaparecido y aunque la noche significaba día para Adam, desde que estaba James solo podía aprovechar cada minuto en su compañía hasta el amanecer. Disfrutar cada día como si fuera el último, para James y para Adam, pasar cada momento a la eternidad de su memoria. 


End file.
